The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior an against the present disclosure.
The mobile communication industry is evolving at a fast phase. One part of the evolution is the introduction of wristwatch mobile phones. Because wristwatch mobile phones are worn on wrists, certain components of the wristwatch mobile phones are more likely to be exposed to liquid damage than that of normal mobile phones which are usually kept in a protective environment (e.g. pockets). Even for normal mobile phones, there are components that have to be exposed to the outside environment. An example of the above mentioned components is the acoustic pressure sensor in a microphone for sensing sound wave pressure. These components have to be protected from being exposed to external damaging factors, such as rain or water, in order to operate properly.
Further, surrounding system noise can severely degrade voice quality of a microphone, and therefore a directional microphone offers better voice quality due to its ability to only pick up sound signals in a certain direction. However a majority of mobile devices use omnidirectional microphones due to unavailability of cost effective directional microphones. In addition, electronic noise-canceling techniques used in omni-directional or directional microphones often fail to keep up with changes in noise and are thus unable to effectively cancel background noise.